


Mycroft's Belated Birthday Present

by Nightfall24



Series: Oh John, My John [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom Mycroft, Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sub John, X-Rated Footsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How better to celebrate a belated birthday than taking someone to the finest restaurant in London? Oh yeah, and fucking them senseless, that helps too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's Belated Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWaters/gifts).



> This is for DarkWaters who requested a Johncroft birthday story. I hope you all enjoy!

Belated Birthday Present

John got the letter two nights ago. Mycroft, or rather Anthea, had sent him an invitation written in beautiful silver script. Mycroft had been called out of the country on an urgent matter and in doing so, missed John’s birthday and cold. He had kept tabs on John of course; making sure Greg was well stocked with John’s favorite foods, liquids, and plenty of medicine so he could take care of the poor lad.

Now that he was coming back to London, Mycroft invited John to dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants around.

John sorted frantically through his closet, looking for his best suit and tie. He knew he should have had it pressed and ready when he got the invitation, but time just got away from him. Free time was hard to come by when Sherlock got his brand new riding crop in the mail and insisted on breaking it in slowly. Not that John or his pink bum minded, of course.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” John cursed, closing the closet door and flopping onto the bed with a defeated sigh. He put his hands over his eyes, at a loss for what to do. It was too late to run to a shop and get fitted for a suit.

“What’s the problem?” Sherlock asked, walking into the room and leaping onto the bed, making John bounce a little.

“Your brother is taking me to the nicest bloody restaurant that I’ve ever been to and I can’t find my fancy suit. He’s going to kill me, I just know it,” John said, shaking his head. “All I can hope for is that he fucks me to death. I think that would be a nice way to go.”

“Hey,” Sherlock said scooting closer to John so he could peer down at him. Sherlock was propped up on one arm while the other grabbed the sub’s chin and held his gaze firmly in place. “If anybody is going to fuck you to death, it’s going to be me, understood?”

John smiled a little, his heart lightening a bit at his lover’s…well, John figured it wasn’t actually a joke. “But what am I going to do? He’s going to be here in ten minutes, Sherlock!” John grabbed Sherlock’s arm, squeezing it tightly.

“Why don’t you just wear the one I bought you?”

“The one you bought me?” John asked, unsure of what the other man was talking about. Sherlock bought him things all the time, or at least whenever he was good, but John couldn’t remember the last time he bought him a suit.

“Yes, it’s under the bed,” Sherlock smiled, giving John’s head a little pat to encourage him to go look.

John jumped up, excited that one, Sherlock bought him a gift, and two, he wouldn’t have to incur the wrath of Mycroft Holmes. Crouching down, John saw a long clear bag with a hanger at the top. He grabbed it and hauled it out from under the bed, looking at the expensive material. “Oh, Sherlock,” John smiled, taking off the plastic and laying the suit across the bed.

It was a dark gray jacket and trousers with a light blue dress shirt and a dark blue tie. John gasped when he felt the material, it was smooth and of high quality, and John knew it must have cost a fortune.

“The blue brings out your eyes,” Sherlock said, watching his lover’s reaction.

“Sherlock, this is too much, I-”

“Nothing is too much for you. Now, hurry, get dressed before my brother has a fit.” Sherlock stood up and started to undress John, starting with his cardigan and shirt, then down to his trousers and socks. He worked efficiently but took the time to stop and kiss the skin he knew was the most sensitive.

John giggled and moaned as his dom handled him with such care, putting his hand in Sherlock’s hair and caressing the locks. They worked together, Sherlock kissing his way back up John’s leg as he brought up the trousers and buckled them. John pulled on the shirt and let his dom button them up while he combed down a few stray hairs and checked his breath. With the jacket on, Sherlock stood behind John as he tied his tie for him.

He pressed his erection into John’s arse, grinding until John groaned and bucked his own hips. Pressing his mouth to John’s neck, he aggressively started to suck on the piece of skin in his mouth. With a few nibbles sending sparks of pleasure though John, the sub thought he wasn’t even going to make it to Mycroft’s car if Sherlock kept it up. 

Then, Sherlock pulled away with a quick kiss to John’s cheek. “You bastard,” John said, knowing exactly what Sherlock was doing. His dom was staking his claim, showing his older brother that he was the one who owned John, not Mycroft.

“Can’t have anyone thinking you don’t have a master to come home to, can I?” Sherlock said, kissing the red mark on John’s neck and giving him a little pat on the bum. “Now, go.”

John smiled, he could never be mad at Sherlock, especially not for the man’s natural possessiveness. “Love you,” John said, heading downstairs.

“Love you too!” Sherlock shouted as John walked out the door.

Mycroft was waiting for him, standing outside the car with his umbrella in both hands twirling it on the ground. “Good evening, John,” Mycroft bowed his head slightly.

“Mycroft,” John smiled, happy to see the man after his trip overseas. He wanted to hug him, but John knew Mycroft was not the hugging type, plus there were always people watching the dom’s every move.

“Get in,” Mycroft said, opening the door for John to step inside the fancy black car. John stepped inside, scooting over for Mycroft to sit next to him. When they both got settled, Mycroft raised his hand to cup John’s cheek. The older man had a smile on his face, but soon the smile turned to amusement when he saw the mark on John’s neck. “He’s always been a biter,” Mycroft laughed.

“Yeah, we had a little fun getting dressed. Sorry,” John apologized. He knew how competitive the two brothers were.

“No need to be sorry, John,” he said, running his hand over the mark. “I would stake my claim if you were mine, too. I know where we stand, and I’m just happy we get to have a little fun together.”

John sighed in relief. _Thank goodness one of these Holmes boys doesn’t act like a five year old child with a toy they don’t want to share._

They talked about trivial matters as the car made its way to the restaurant. When they finally arrived, Mycroft stepped out and held the door for John, placing a possessive hand on his head when he ducked to get out. The hand slid from the top of his head to his neck, and then down to his lower back.

They walked like that up the stairs and into the front where a young woman in a sparkly black dress greeted them. “Good evening, Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson,” She nodded and smiled at both men, then grabbed two menus. “If you will please follow me, I’ll take you to your table.” She led them to a table set for two, with beautiful white orchids and two small candles.

“Wow,” was all John could say when he took in the lavish décor of the room. Even in his brand new expensive suit, John felt underdressed. As soon as they sat down, a waiter arrived at their table with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“The Dom. Romane Conti, 1997 as requested, sir,” he said pouring a small amount in Mycroft’s glass. His dom swirled his glass around while keeping his eyes locked with John’s. He smelled and then sipped the wine, nodding his head for the waiter to fill both their glasses.

“Mycroft this is just…” John said, sipping the most delicious wine he had ever tasted. “Just amazing. Thank you so much for inviting me,” John said.

“Well this is to celebrate your birthday after all,” Mycroft said, his eyes still never leaving John. “Belated yes, but I do hope this make up for my absence.”

“In spades!” John laughed. He was starting to squirm in his seat at the constant gaze of the omnipotent man. Then, he felt it. John grabbed hold of the edges of the table, bracing himself. A warm foot had made its way up to his crotch and was now stroking his cock through his trousers. “Mycroft,” he breathed, trying to stay focused. If he shouted and moaned in this place, they’d kick them out and never let them come back.

“Hmm?” he said, gazing over the menu and not even paying attention to John. The foot scooted under his bollock and lifted slightly, massaging them the best he could with one foot. John was starting to get hard despite his fear that they were in the middle of a restaurant.

“Mycroft,” John whisper, “stop. I can’t.” He wiggled, pushing his chair back a bit so he was out of reach. Mycroft’s head shot up with ice in his eyes.

“You will move your chair back, or I will bend you over this table and fuck you right here and now.” His voice left nothing to be argued or bargained for. John hesitated only for a moment until Mycroft made to get out of his seat. John slid back to the table, his hands gripping the arm rest. “That’s better, thank you, John.”

John could only nod his head. If he opened his mouth he was sure a groan would slip out and they would be found out. Mycroft continued to rub his warm foot up and down, paying particular attention to the base and his bollocks. “Mycroft,” John tried again, his face getting red. _Oh God, what if I come right here in these expensive trousers in the middle of a restaurant? Sherlock would kill me!_

“You look a little flushed, John. Are you alright?” he asked in an innocent voice as his foot did not so innocent things.

“Fine,” he breathed, closing his eyes and giving in to letting his hips roll against the foot.

“Perhaps you should adjourn to the restroom, yes?” Mycroft said, pulling his foot away.

John let out a sigh of relief and nodded his head. He could go to the loo and take care of his uncomfortable erection, then come back and have a pleasant dinner. _Yeah, that sounds good._ He stood up, making sure he could hide what was going on in his pants, then headed to the restroom.

The loo was huge, with marble floors and clean toilets, heck, John felt better about using these then he did at home, they were so nice. There was a man standing next to the sink, smiling at John. “Can I get anything for you, sir?” the man asked.

John just laughed. “No thank you.” His back was turned towards the door as he did his business. The door opened behind him, but John paid it no attention until he heard two men whispering. John furrowed his brow as he finished and zipped himself up. When he turned around he saw that the attendant was no longer there, and Mycroft had taken his place.

“Strip,” was all the man said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at John expectantly.

“I can’t, Mycroft, come on. Someone’s going to walk in on us,” John pleaded, wringing his hands together. His nerves were on edge, his face bright red.

“It wasn’t a request, John. Now, strip,” he said again, his tone giving away nothing. His eyes however, John noticed, were completely black with only a slight ring of blue on the edges.

Slowly, John began taking off his clothes one by one until he stood only in his pants and socks. He shivered at the chill in the room, hoping he wouldn’t have to take off his socks and stand on the cold tile of a public bathroom. John trusted his dom though, he had to, and that’s why he was half naked in the bathroom of one of the finest restaurants in London.

“Pants off too, John, you know better. You may leave your socks on, if you like,” he said, his voice stern, but John still felt the warmth and caring he always felt from the ‘ice man.’

John quickly took his pants off, hoping it was like ripping a plaster off. His cock had flagged slightly, but was still elongated and half hard. For some reason, the thought of someone walking in on them only made John more excited. _Damn, you are one fucked up individual, John Watson._

“Come over here and kneel at my feet,” Mycroft purred. The dom reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. Unfolding it, Mycroft placed it on the ground where John’s knees would go. “It’s not much, but at least your bare skin won’t be touching the floor. Though I must say, it seems rather impeccably clean,” Mycroft said as John stalked towards him, his cock bouncing a little with every step.

John kneeled down, immediately pressing his face into Mycroft’s crotch, smelling the musk coming off the man’s hard cock. “Go ahead,” he nodded, placing one hand on his hip and the other in John’s hair. The sub reached forward, flicking open Mycroft’s belt and then the button before unzipping him. John reached into the man’s boxers and pulled out his rock hard cock.

John let out a needy whimper when he saw there was already a little bead of precome waiting for him to lick up. He looked up at Mycroft longingly, waiting for permission. With a smile on his face, Mycroft guided John’s head towards his cock. John opened his mouth and took in as much as he could before gagging.

He had been working on getting past his gag reflex with Sherlock, but it was much harder than it looked, especially when all of his doms had thick long cocks. Mycroft pressed him just past the point of being too much, holding him there until John’s eyes started to water. Then, he let go of his head and let John do the work.

“Oh John,” Mycroft sighed, looking down at the man bobbing his head forward and back from his hips. “You are magnificent,” he praised, running his hand through John’s hair.

John continued his work, sucking every time he pulled out and swirling his tongue along the bottom. He knew he was good, and he hoped Mycroft would pull back so he could fuck John before he shot off. Thankfully, the dom had the control to do so, and pulled John back by his hair.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you, you wanton little thing?”

John could only nod, letting a few strands of saliva and precome drip from the side of his mouth. He had almost completely forgotten they were in a bathroom as Mycroft slowly pushed him down into subspace.

“Stand up and bed over the sink,” Mycroft ordered, his voice still sounding composed and commanding.

John scrambled up and leaned against the marble, placing his forearms against the cold rock. He wiggled his bum and arched his back, wanting, no needing, Mycroft to take him. With the man being gone for so long, John desperately missed the precise and commanding way Mycroft dominated him.

Mycroft grabbed John’s cheeks and spread them, a true and genuine laugh coming from his throat. John blushed, hiding his face in his arms. “You beautiful young creature,” Mycroft said, pressing three fingers easily into John’s hole. “You just knew I couldn’t stand ‘not’ fucking you tonight, didn’t you?”

John nodded his head, embarrassed, but not ashamed that he had prepared himself for Mycroft. “I just..didn’t want you to have to worry about it,” he said, his voice shy.

“That was very thoughtful of you John,” Mycroft said, the smile evident in his voice. He rubbed both hands up and down John’s back. “Now, since you prepared it so nicely, I’m going to fuck that lovely little arse of yours until you scream.”

Without hesitation, Mycroft shoved himself into John, grabbing the sub’s hips for leverage. John squeaked, but covered his mouth quickly as he didn’t want the patrons to know what was happening. It was a good think he latched his teeth into his arm because Mycroft was pounding into him with a force John had never felt from the man.

“I’ve thought about this,” he grunted, rolling his hips to make his thrusts rich and deep, “for the past three weeks. Bending you over any surface I could find and fucking you senseless.”

John could only groan as Mycroft hit his prostate every fucking time. His own cock was now so hard it hurt, but he knew better than to grab it himself. So for now, he just enjoyed the ride and started to push back and fuck himself on Mycroft’s cock.

“What would they say, John?” Mycroft said, standing up straight to let John push back and impale himself. “The fine diners walking in to see you pushing yourself onto my cock? Oh my, my, my, what would they say?”

John grunted at the thought of being caught with Mycroft stuffed in his arse. Mycroft reached over him and pumped the soap dispenser, getting his hand nice and slippery. It took only a moment of John hoping, and then there was a warm slick hand pumping his already hard cock. “Come,” was all Mycroft had to whisper in his ear and John shot off, his hips pushing all the way back to clamp down as much as he could on Mycroft’s cock.

The older man gasped and grabbed John’s hair, using it like reins on a horse. John could feel it when Mycroft came inside him. There was a slight feeling like someone shot a water gun off inside him, but much warmer and much more appealing. As he came, Mycroft leaned forward and latched his teeth onto John’s shoulder, biting hard. “Happy birthday,” he whispered, flattening himself to John’s back.

He pulled out slowly, letting John feel all of it, then planted a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” Mycroft said, grabbing a few towels left by the attendant and wiping over John’s sensitive arse.

Mycroft helped him put his clothes back on, making sure each piece was perfect so no one would be the wiser. As they left the bathroom, John’s cheeks bright red, Mycroft shook the attendant’s hand. “Thank you for the help, Michael,” he said, nodding to the man. John suddenly realized that no one would have been able to go into the bathroom when Michael pulled away the ‘out of order’ sign.

“You sneaky bastard,” John whispered as they walked back to their table.

“I do what is necessary to get what I want, John. I thought you understood that by now,” he said, sitting down and sipping his wine. “Now, shall we order?”

“I’m quite hungry,” John said, smiling knowingly.

“I would imagine so. Don’t worry, this place has an amazing dessert tray.”

.oOo.

“Obvious,” Sherlock said as he lay next to John in their bed. “Why else would he take you to such a nice restaurant?”

“Maybe because he likes to buy me nice things, too,” John challenged, but had a smile on his face. He rolled over so his back was facing Sherlock.

“Umm, no,” Sherlock said, in his ‘you’re an idiot, don’t question me’ tone. “Hey!” He said, and John felt a hand on his back.

“Ow!” John said rolling back over when Sherlock pressed on a tender spot. “What?”

“He marked you,” Sherlock all but growled.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. It’s nothing,” John tried to shrug it off when he saw the possessive look in Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock narrowed his eyes, then leant over, crawling on top of John.

“Well then,” Sherlock said, holding down John’s arms above his head. “I’ll just have to remind you who you belong to, won’t I John? Wouldn’t want you forgetting because of this little mark on your back.” With that, Sherlock dove for John’s neck, claiming what was, and would always be, his.               

             

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the story, come check out my Tumblr at http://nightfall24.tumblr.com/ I'm not much into social media, but I always post my updates here for those of you who do not have an AO3 account.


End file.
